


Hound Dog

by Mrs_Spooky



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Spooky/pseuds/Mrs_Spooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jet finds that bounty hunting has gone to the dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Finally got him!

It took Jet and Spike a week to capture Snowdon. The guy had skipped out on child support payments and turned into a trickier bounty head than they initially thought he'd be. They had him cuffed and loaded into the back seat of their rented Honda and were on their way to the police station in Inu City when a small truck ran a red light and slammed into their car, hitting it just behind the front wheel on the driver's side. Everyone was buckled in, but the impact shook them up, Jet smacking his head on the door frame. Air bags deployed, the force of the deployment stunning the bounty hunters.

Jet came to and saw that the police and emergency vehicles had arrived. He looked over to check on Spike and saw a medical technician had his head tilted back with a gauze pack held to his bleeding nose. Spike's eyes swiveled over and looked at Jet, then he raised a thumb up to let him know he was ok. Checking the back seat, Jet saw that Snowdon was gone. SHIT!

He asked about the man that was cuffed in the back seat. One of the cops told him that they had taken him in, since there was a warrant out on him. 

Jet groaned, "He was our bounty!" 

"Sorry, man. Better luck next time." 

Shit.

The front door popped open, Jet climbed out and stood unsteadily. Spike was climbing out of the passenger door, bloody gauze still held under his nose. Jet walked around the car and stood near his partner. The cops pulled the other driver from the truck, citing him for failure to stop. Jet was seething, Spike looked mostly indifferent. 

Released by the cops, the two started walking. They were in the middle of town, so they headed to a nearby restaurant to catch their breath and maybe some lunch. Jet turned into the Pomengranate Garden, Spike following. On his way in, Spike pulled the gauze from his nostril and tossed it into the garbage. The bleeding had stopped, no further need for it.

They ordered lunch and while they waited, Jet pulled out his communicator to check on whether there were any bounties in the area. His head was pounding, no doubt from the accident. 

Jet. Jet! 

"What?" 

Spike looked up from the food that was just delivered, "Huh?"    
  
"Did you say something?" 

Spike shook his head and dug into his lunch. 

Sighing, Jet put down his communicator and ate his lunch, grimacing. It was tasteless. Spike was wolfing down his lunch like he hadn't eaten in weeks. 

Jet's communicator beeped an alert. Checking it out, he saw that a bounty had just been placed on a former lab worker, Joseph Sobaka. Theft of materials. The lab that wanted him was here in Inu City. Five million woolong bounty.   _That'll keep food on the table._  Jet was doubting his ability to keep his partner fed. He didn't know where the kid put it all. Jet showed Spike the bounty alert. 

"Five million, eh?   Where do we start?"

***

Jet and Spike caught a cab to another car rental place. He was glad he had gotten the extra insurance, so they didn't have the extra expense of paying for the car that was damaged. He drove them back to where they had parked their mono crafts and climbed into the Hammerhead to find some information on Sobaka. The tax records turned up his address, other public databases turned up memberships in a health club and a frequent customer loyalty program. He made notes of where these places are, then jumped down to join Spike. A wave of dizziness hit as he started to walk, and he leaned on his partner for support. 

"You gonna be ok?" Spike asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah, fine."    
  
"Want me to drive?"    
  
Jet shook his head gingerly, "No, I got it."

The bounty hunters headed to the part of town where Sobaka lived and started there. They visited the shops he frequented, but nobody had seen him in a couple of days. Their last stop was the health club, where Jet learned he visited several times a week. Was due in today, in fact. The two men waited around outside. About an hour later, Sobaka showed up, gym bag in hand.   _This is almost too easy_ , Jet thought. Sobaka headed to the door and the bounty hunters fell into step on either side of him, each one grabbing an arm. 

"Let's go, pal" Jet told him. "There's a bounty on you from the lab you used to work at. We're going to pay them a little visit." 

Spike had the cuffs out, but Sobaka broke loose and ran before they could be placed on him. They sped off in pursuit. Sobaka was fast, but Spike was faster. He tackled him and the two went down in a heap outside an abandoned theater. Jet caught up with them as the two men struggled. Spike straightened up, preparing to punch the bounty into submission, when Sobaka drew a cylindrical object from his pocket and stabbed Spike in the leg with it. Cursing, the pissed off bounty hunter slammed his fist into Sobaka's cheek, knocking him cold. 

Jet gaped in horror as the object's clear glass tube showed a silvery substance being injected into Spike. He pulled it out of his partner's leg, but the hypo had already emptied itself into Spike's bloodstream. Spike leapt to his feat, sweating. 

Jet cuffed Sobaka and hauled him to his feet, "Come on, let's get this guy back to the lab. We have to find out what that shit IS!" 

They ushered him to the car, Spike holding on to their bounty this time. Tearing through the streets at maximum speed, Jet headed to the lab, which was located on the outskirts of town. It was an older-looking place, almost dilapidated. Sobaka had by this time come to. He was laughing at Spike. 

Spike raised his fist, threatening, "Want some more?" but the man kept laughing. 

"Spike, you ok?" 

No, he wasn't ok. It was getting hard to breathe, pain in his joints was nearly unbearable and it was hard to sit upright. Jet called ahead to the administrator's office to let them know that they had Sobaka and that he had injected something into his partner. They gave instructions on where to take Sobaka and said they would be waiting for them. Jet still had the syringe, hoping that they would be able to identify its contents and undo whatever damage it was doing to his friend.

Jet located the entrance where they told him to meet them, and true to their word, there were three people waiting. Sobaka was still laughing. Jet was unnerved. By now Spike was screaming in pain, writhing in the back seat which made Sobaka laugh all the harder. He stopped the car, then turned around in his seat and punched Sobaka in the mouth. That shut him up. 

"Spike!" 

Spike wasn't answering, he was now curled up on the back seat, eyes fixed and staring, breathing heavily, almost panting. 

GODDAMNIT!!

Sobaka was hauled from the back seat, bleeding from the tooth that Jet knocked loose. Two lab workers leaned into the car to check on Spike. They nodded grimly at the syringe that Jet showed them. A stretcher was wheeled out, and the lab workers eased Spike gently from the car onto the stretcher, then disappeared with him into the building. The administrator with them, a woman named Lovett, thanked him for returning Sobaka and presented him with the card holding their payment. Jet checked it, it was all there.

Lovett turned to walk into the building, Jet following. She turned and asked if she could help him. Stunned, Jet told her that he was going with his friend. "Is he going to be all right? Can you fix him?" 

Green eyes blinked at him. "You want him back?"

"OF COURSE I WANT HIM BACK" Jet roared. "What's wrong with him, what WAS that stuff?" 

Lovett motioned for Jet to follow as she entered the building, leading him down a long, grimy, dimly lit hallway. What kind of work do they DO in a shabby place like this? Jet hoped that wherever they carted Spike off to is a lot cleaner than what he's seen so far. Lovett guided Jet into an office and closed the door. She sat behind her desk, Jet taking a seat on the other side. 

"What's wrong with him. What WAS that stuff? Is he going to be all right?"

"That was an experimental compound, not ready for human experimentation. It's supposed to speed healing, but it's not perfected yet. In fact, it had some unfortunate side effects on the animals it's been used on. The effects haven't been permanent, but there's no way to know how a human will react to it."

"That's my partner in there. I want to see him," Jet told her grimly.   
  
"I'm afraid that won't be possible, at least not for a few hours."  
  
"I'll WAIT."

***

Jet followed the white-coated Lovett to a waiting area. 

"Wait here, it should be over in a few hours." 

"Great," he muttered. "What's that stuff called, anyway?" he asked her as she turned to leave. 

"The name wouldn't mean anything to you, and it's classified anyway." She left him there alone to worry.

Hours passed, feeling like an eternity. Gingerly, he felt the bruise on his forehead and wished he had some analgesics with him. Soon he heard the frantic barking and whimpering of one very unhappy dog. Sounded like a big one. Terrified. Jet felt his ire rising at the thought that defenseless animals were being injected with unknown substances.   _It's just not right!_

A lab worker in white coat approached him. "You the bounty hunter who brought in Sobaka?" 

Jet jumped to his feet, "Yes, Jet Black. Where's my partner, is he ok?" 

"Come with me." The young man turned, and Jet had no choice but to follow. 

He was not prepared for the sight awaiting him as he entered the lab. It was as grimy as the hall he had just left.   The benches were a mess and the equipment looked like it hadn't been cleaned. Ever. The dog he heard barking was there. He was standing, shivering, tail between his legs, head down. It WAS a big one, looked like a greyhound from the build, but it had a shaggy coat of curling fur that looked greenish in that light. The dog whimpered when it saw Jet, then ran over to cower behind his legs. 

"You're going to need a collar and a leash. There are leash laws in Inu City, you don't want animal control taking him." He handed Jet a bag holding Spike's clothes. 

He found himself sputtering. "What have you done with Spike?" 

A yip emerged from the dog cowering behind him. Jet whirled and looked into terrified eyes that held an intelligence that exceeded any canine's. 

"Spike???"


	2. Chapter 2

The lab worker started pushing Jet towards the door, citing all the work they had to do. 

"Well WAIT a minute!! What about Spike? Can't you undo this?" 

Lab worker shook his head, "It's only temporary. It should wear off in a few weeks, maybe a few months. Don't know what would happen if it took any longer than that. He may forget how to be human." 

Jet groaned.

No, they didn't want to keep an eye on him, no followup visits needed, just make sure he's fed and walked, he'll be fine. They were led to the exit and the door closed and locked behind them. Jet just stood there in shock. He looked down at Spike, who was looking up at him. It almost looked like he was shrugging. 

"Come on, let's get outta here." The farther away, the better!

Remembering what the lab worker told him, Jet took Spike to the nearest pet shop. Pets were welcome in there, so Spike climbed out of the car and followed him in.

"We have to get you a collar and leash. It won't be forever, just till this shit wears off." 

He found the dog accessories aisle and looked at the collars. He found a red one, but Spike nixed it. Touching each collar in turn, he watched Spike's reaction.  _Hell, HE'S the one that has to wear it, might as well be one he likes._

Spike indicated approval of a blue webbed collar. Jet selected a leash then headed to the cash register to pay for them. 

"What an INTERESTING dog you got there, fella! What's his name?" 

Jet turned to the source of the voice and found an elderly woman with light blue hair admiring the dog. 

"His name is Spike."    
  
"Spike! It suits him." She bent down to pat Spike on the head. "Have him long? How old is he?"    
  
"No, only had him for a few months." Well THAT was the truth. He ran a quick calculation of dog years in his head, "He's maybe two and a half."    
  
"Still a pup!"

She wanted to talk more, but Spike had started nudging Jet towards the register. Yeah, he wanted out of there too. 

"Gotta run, nice chatting with you."

Once outside the store, Jet led Spike over to the car where he tore the tags off the collar and leash. Spike was having second thoughts about the whole collar business and started backing away from him. 

"Come on, you heard what they said. Do you REALLY want animal control carting you off? I didn't think so." 

Spike allowed Jet to fasten the collar around his neck, but balked at the leash. Swiftly, Jet hooked the leash to the waiting loop on the collar and Spike decided he wanted none of it. He started shaking his head, raising his paw to try to wriggle it off. He backed up shaking his head to try to work the collar off. 

Jet held on to the leash, trying to calm his partner. "It's only for when we're in town, you won't have to wear it on the Bebop, I promise!" 

Spike laid down, putting his head down between his paws. Sighing, Jet crouched down next to him, petting his head. "Look, they said it would wear off. I hate this too, but what can we do about it?" He rose, "Come on, let's get something to eat." That usually helped. 

They were in a commercial district with a nearby park. It was late afternoon and families were out and about, many of them had dogs they were playing with. Jet didn't think Spike would want to play, so he stopped at a sidewalk cart that sold hot dogs and bought two of them. He led Spike over to an empty picnic table and unwrapped the food and started eating. 

"What a fucking mess this turned out to be. I can't believe those people, what the hell kind of place WAS that? Just as well they didn't want to keep you, I didn't want you to have to stay in that shit joint." He was halfway through his hot dog then realized he had to feed Spike. He unwrapped the other tubesteak and held it down for Spike. Jaws chomped hungrily on the hot dog Jet held for him. Holding his partner's hot dog in one hand, Jet continued eating his own with his other hand. He was trying to decide what to do with Spike. They could stay on the Bebop, but that five million they got for Sobaka wouldn't last too long. He found himself wondering if Spike would be able to take advantage of his new doggie sense of smell to track down bounties.   _Hmmm, this could work._

They had finished eating, and Jet closed his eyes for a moment. 

Jet! JET! 

"What??" 

He looked around, but nobody was calling him. Checking on Spike, he saw that he was sitting, leaning to one side, licking his balls. Jet sighed,  _just because you can, right? Geeze._

"What do you think, partner? Wanna take a walk before heading back to the ship?" 

Spike stood, it was agreeable. Jet took up the leash and walked, his partner close beside him. Spike paused every now and then, very interested in the smells on the light posts and trees lining the path. Spike was going to have to eliminate waste, but he can't just walk into the men's room. Jet wondered how he was going to make out having to use trees and the grass. Spike must have thought the same thing, because he stopped and looked around, looking suddenly uncomfortable. 

"Just use the post. You know how, lift your leg and let go." 

Dog was dubious. Jet looked around then led him to a path that was very lightly travelled. Nobody was around. 

"Now's your chance, buddy." 

He turned away while Spike did his 'business.' Spike indicated that he was finished, so the two started back down the path towards the car. 

They had gotten three steps when a voice behind them called out, "Excuse me sir. Is that your dog?" 

Jet turned. A uniformed park officer was watching them, hands on hips. Jet looked at Spike and the leash he was holding and said that yes, this is his dog, what about it? 

"Don't you know you're supposed to clean up after your animals?" 

Officer pulled out a notepad and started writing. He demanded Jet's ID. Sighing, he produced his identification. Then apologized, "I just got this dog. Not used to having pets." 

The officer handed him the ticket with a fifty woolong fine. The officer produced a plastic bag and handed it to Jet, wished him a nice day then left. Jet stood there with the bag and the ticket, then looked at the pile Spike had left.  He glared at the dog who sat panting, tail wagging. It almost looked like Spike was grinning at him. SHIT. He bent and picked up the pile using the bag and tossed it into the trash. He muttered to himself all the way back to the car.

***

Man and dog reached the car rental building and Jet turned in the car. Leading Spike back to their ships he looked down at him, "What do you say, buddy. Wanna go home?" 

Jet opened the Swordfish's pod and Spike climbed in. Warning him not to try to fly it, he closed the pod, then climbed into the Hammerhead. In less than a minute, he had clamped onto the Swordfish and carried it and Spike back to the Bebop.

Jet decided not to leave orbit right away. He threw himself down on the sofa and closed his eyes. He was exhausted and his head was pounding again. 

"What a day. No telling when YOU are going to be back." He sighed at the dog that was sitting at his feet. "I'm sorry. It's not your fault. What are we gonna do now? Think you'd be up to hunting bounties like this till this shit wears off?" 

Spike sat up, then rested his head on Jet's leg making a keening sound. Jet smiled, then closed his eyes, absently petting Spike's head and shoulder. "That's ok buddy. It's going to be all right. We'll get through this, you'll see." 

"Wuff." 

They sat there for a while in silence. Jet realized he was exhausted, then regretted not seeing a doctor after the accident. Maybe tomorrow. "I'm turning in. Get some sleep. I'm sure we'll both feel better in the morning." He patted Spike on the shoulder, then headed to his quarters.

Before lowering his bunk, Jet checked on his bonsai. They needed watering, so Jet filled his watering can from the galley and brought it back to his quarters, taking care of his trees. He could hardly keep his eyes open and decided to save any grooming for the next day. He was interrupted by the sound of barking from the living area. He jumped up and ran out to see what was the matter. Spike was on the couch, legs thrashing, yelping. 

"Spike!" 

_Is it wearing off already? Thank God!_ He reached down to shake Spike who looked like he was sleeping. The dog jerked awake and snapped at him. 

Jet pulled back his hand hurriedly, "You ok? What's wrong, is it wearing off?" 

Spike just howled. It looked like he wasn't going to snap any more, so Jet sat down beside him and hugged the dog, scratching him behind his ear.  Dog turned his head and gave Jet's face a lick.

"Come on, stay with me tonight - that is, if you don't mind the floor." 

Spike jumped off the couch and followed Jet to his quarters. He swung down the bunk, and Spike crawled into the tiny room under the shelves holding the bonsai. Jet got ready for bed then climbed into his bunk. He'd have to remember there was a dog down there, he didn't want to step on him. 

He drifted off to sleep to the sound of canine snoring coming up from the floor. 

***

The communicator chime woke him from a deep sleep. Jet shook off the bizarre dreams he was having. Opening his eyes, he found he was lying on his stomach, arm over the side of the bed. He raised his head to look and found the dog lying there on the floor next to the bed. Jet's hand was buried in the fur at the dog's neck. Chagrinned, he sat up. The dog woke up and barked a greeting. 

"Geeze Spike, I'm sorry. I'm treating you like a dog, I have to remember that you're human."

Jet picked up his communicator while Spike backed out of the tiny room. There was a new bounty just announced in Kutta. Not too far from Inu City!

"Hey Spike, feeling like going to Kutta?"

Jet had showered and dressed, feeling decidedly better. His partner was sitting in front of the couch, licking his balls again. Head came up "arrroooooo." 

"Come on, I'll fill you in on the way." 

_This should be interesting,_  Jet thought.   _Maybe Spike will feel better if he can help catch a bounty._  Spike wasn't a very talkative person to begin with, but it had to be frustrating not being able to speak if he wanted to. For the most part he was making normal dog sounds, but once in a while he'd emit something that almost formed itself into words. It gave Jet the shivers.

Jet climbed into the Hammerhead, helping Spike in after him. He'd always wanted a dog. Jet loved dogs and had thought about getting one to keep him company on the Bebop. He opened the barn door and took off after the latest bounty.

He didn't get a dog, he got Spike instead. He was good company and had turned into a good friend as well. Now his friend IS his dog, but hopefully that won't last.   _Once Spike's back to normal, I want to see about getting a dog._ He loved this dog, but wanted his partner back. It's going to be hard to keep from treating Spike like a dog.   _He'll be human again soon, and there's no way he'll let me scratch him behind the ears then. He'll kick my teeth in._

On their way into Kutta, Jet punched up the information about Christos Skylos, their latest bounty head. 

"Christos Skylos, private bounty. He disappeared a week ago, his family is worried about him. Two million woolong bounty." 

He had the address. First order of business would be to talk to the family that placed the bounty. He looked down at Spike. "What do you think, partner?" 

The response was more of a snort. Chin resting on Jet's knee, Spike closed his eyes, looking bored. Jet chuckled and patted his head, "That's ok, he's a small fry, but it's something to do and we can always use the money. Right?" 

"Wuff"

Jet parked the Hammerhead in a public lot not far from the address given on the bounty notice. The bounty hunters, man and dog, climbed out of the mono carrier and headed over to the home. Jet had checked the laws in this city, and the leash laws were looser here, so Spike wasn't going to need to be tethered. He was grateful for that and Spike seemed a lot happier too.

The home was a small one in a tree-lined neighborhood. It was in an older but well kept part of town. Jet rang the bell, hoping someone would be home. The door was answered promptly by a young blonde haired woman. Brown eyes widened in alarm at the massive, bearded, bald-headed man standing at the door. He had a big, scary-looking dog with him. Jet introduced himself and informed her that he was responding to the bounty that was placed on Christos. 

"Do you mind telling me a bit about him?" he asked smiling. 

Krista had never met bounty hunters before and she didn't like the looks of this one, OR his dog. The dog's mouth was open, panting, tail wagging. _Is he smiling at me?_  she wondered. 

"Ma'am, you're looking for Christos. We can help you find him. We just need to know a little about him."

"You're not going to hurt him are you?" she asked. Yes, she was the one who placed the bounty on her brother. She just wanted to know where he was, make sure he was ok. She wanted him to come home - whatever trouble he was in, they could work it out. 

"No, we aren't going to hurt him," he assured her. "We want to find him for you, and the more we know about him the easier that will be." 

She invited them in. That's weird, the guy was talking about his dog like he was human. Maybe bounty hunters who use dogs treat them like partners. Krista didn't care, as long as her brother was brought back.

"Does your dog like cats?" 

Jet looked down at Spike. "He'll be fine. WON'T you, Spike?"

"Wuff" 

Jet smiled at her, "There won't be any problems."

Krista Skylos motioned for Jet to have a seat, the big dog curling up at his feet. She started to relax a little. "Christos got involved in a gang. He swore he was getting out of it, but these gangs seem to have a way of holding on to their members, you know?" The dog grunted, as if he knew. Krista stared at him. 

"Go on, Miss Skylos. What can you tell us about this gang?" 

She wrung her hands. "Christos is a great guy, he really is! He lost his job and was so depressed. They said they had a way for him to make money. I'm just afraid he's running drugs!" She closed her eyes, trying to compose herself. Jet watched her sympathetically. He'd seen kids getting involved in these schemes out of necessity. 

"What can you tell me about this gang? Has he told you anything about them?" 

She sighed. "I don't know what they call themselves, he never told me. I just know that they hung out in a place near Monroe and Park Avenue. They are a really rough looking bunch of guys. Christos is not like them."

"Does he have any favorite hangouts? That is, besides the gang's place near Monroe and Park Avenue?" 

Krista raised her hands, "I don't know. He's usually at home, but he's been away a lot the last several weeks before he disappeared. God knows what he's doing. I wish I was more help." 

Krista Skylos' cat had wandered into the room during her hourly patrol of the house. The calico took note of the big bounty hunter sitting in the living room chair, but her attention was on the big dog at his feet. Sensing no danger from the large canine, she sashayed right over to him and started sniffing his nose. Jet watched warily, as did Krista. Dog's eyes were on the cat sniffing his nose. Kitty decided she liked this big dog and started licking his nose. Working her way up the bridge of his nose, the raspy tongue started in on his cheek, cat purring. Spike's eyes met Jet's, almost rolling, his tail thumping on the floor behind him. Jet chuckled fondly, patting Spike on his shoulder. Krista relaxed again. 

"See? I told you it would be ok."

The dog disengaged himself gently from the cat's attentions as the big bounty hunter rose from the chair. "We'll find him." he said. 

Krista produced a shirt that had been worn by her brother, asking if it would help them find him. Jet exchanged looks with Spike, who stuck his nose out to sniff the shirt.  _It can't hurt and it just might help._

She held the shirt down for the dog to sniff. He worked it and when satisfied, pulled back, tail wagging. She smiled, and taking a chance, petted him. He allowed it. "Good boy! Please find my brother!" The dog looked at her with an expression she could only describe as 'determined.' She shook her head in admiration. That's one well-trained dog. 

The bounty hunter left with his dog. Krista had hope that they would find her brother.

Leaving the house, Jet smiled down at his partner. He clapped him on the shoulder. "I hope you're sense of smell is as good as your eyes. We'll find this guy." 

Spike was trotting alongside him, tail wagging. Jet was going to miss this dog terribly, even though he couldn't wait to have the human back. 

Man and dog made their way to the corner of Monroe and Park Avenue. It was a busy time of day, and there were a lot of people about. Jet had memorised Skylos' picture, and hopefully Spike had his smell. He walked Spike up and down the area, Spike checking for a familiar scent. There was a set of wooden steps leading up to a large house that got Spike's attention. He was barking at the front door. 

"You're sure? This is the place?" 

Spike looked up at him, tail wagging. He was sure. 

Jet peered into the leaded glass window beside the door and didn't see anybody. "Ok, we wait."

He was getting hungry, so he knew Spike would be as well. Jet found a soup and sandwich shop nearby and instructed Spike to keep an eye on the house. He'll be right back with food, but if he saw Skylos, let him know and he'd be right there. Spike laid down, near the stairs to the house as Jet headed to the shop. Standing in line to place his order, he was increasingly aware that the headache was back again. Shit! I was going to see the doctor today. He was next, and he placed his order for two roast beef sandwiches. 

Jet. JET!!! 

He turned and didn't see anyone behind him that would know him. He shook his head. The food was delivered to him, he paid then left the shop. He met up with Spike where he had left him, shaking his head. Spike looked up at him, looking concerned - if a dog can look concerned. Jet crouched down and fed one of the roast beef sandwiches to his partner. He had read stories about people who had head injuries developing psychic abilities and he started wondering if maybe he had developed a psychic bond with Spike. 

"Were you calling me just now?" he asked. Spike was busy chowing on the sandwich Jet had gotten him.

Jet could hear Spike's voice in his head, talking to him, it was nuts.   _What the hell, my partner is a DOG, for God's sake. Why should a psychic bond be any less insane?_

They waited, man and dog, for Christos or one of the gang members to show up. Bored, Spike sat down and went to work licking his balls.  Jet found an old tennis ball and started tossing it, Spike catching it in mid air and bringing it back to him. They amused themselves for a few hours until Christos showed up. The bounty head approached the house, climbing the steps to go in. The bounty hunters saw him and approached. Spike, smiling, approached Skylos, tail wagging. 

"Wuff!" 

Skylos noticed the large friendly dog wagging his tail. 

"Well hey there, fella! Who are YOU?" He reached down and grabbed both of Spike's cheeks in delight, scritching away. "Where did YOU come from, huh? SUCH a good boy! Good dog!" 

He was interrupted by the appearance of a large, mechanical-armed man. "Christos Skylos?" 

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Your sister is looking for you. She hasn't seen you in weeks. She has a bounty on you and I'm here to take you to her." 

The man's eyes widened. "You're shitting me, right?" 

Jet assured him he was not. 

Skylos pulled a gun and aimed it at Jet. "You IDIOT!! She's a member of Spiti Gata, a rival gang. She's not trying to find me she's trying to KILL me!"    
  
"What???" 

Skylos shook his head and fired. Spike leaped and intercepted the bullet. With a yelp he went down. Jet reached for his own gun, but Skylos was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

SHIT!!! 

Skylos was running, but his partner was down, bleeding. Jet knelt down next to the dog that was his partner and best friend.  _Oh my God, he took a bullet for me!_  Jet pulled out his communicator to call an ambulance, then realized that this was a dog he was calling for.   _They don't dispatch ambulances for dogs!_  Frantically searching, he found a twenty-four by seven animal clinic. It wasn't far from where they were.  _Fuck the bounty, it's Spike's LIFE._   He'd get Skylos later.

Jet scooped up Spike's body and started running, the dog whimpering weakly in pain. He found the clinic and burst through the door, dog in arms. 

"We need help here!" he shouted. 

The veterinarian came out and looked over the dog that Jet was carrying and shook his head. 

Jet didn't want to hear it. "Just save him, that's all I ask. I can't lose him!" 

The vet had Jet bring his dog into the exam room, then produced forms for him to sign. One of the forms gave authorization to euthanize his best friend, which Jet refused to sign. "No, save him. He's my partner." 

The veterinary staff just looked at him with varying levels of sympathy. People get attached to their pets, they thought, some more than others. This guy depended on the dog, but…

The staff ushered him out to the waiting area. "Come back tomorrow. We'll call you if anything happens before then." 

Jet was beside himself.  _It's my fault. I should have handled it differently, he wouldn't have fired and Spike would be ok._

There was nothing to do but wait. There was nobody else in the waiting room, so he laid down on the sofa. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I'm sorry, Spike." 

His head started pounding  _I'm sorry so sorry. It's all my fault I'm sorry._

Jet. Jet!! JET!!!

Jet fell asleep. The headache was overwhelming, banging on him harder than any migraine. That voice wouldn't let up, the light burning into his retinas. 

"JET!! WAKE UP!!" 

He opened his eyes, blinking blearily in the light.

The room was blurry, coming slowly into focus. There was a face leaning over him. A familiar face. 

***

"Jet! Yo! Wake up!" 

Spike hovered over his partner. Jet had been unconscious since the accident and he was worried. The doctors told him that the longer he remained unconscious, the less chance there was that he'd awaken. It had been nearly two days, and Spike was frantic to awaken his partner.

Blue-grey eyes opened finally, blinking in the light. Spike smiled hopefully, "Hey, partner, can you hear me?"

Blink. 

Blink. 

"Spike? SPIKE!! THANK GOD!! You're BACK!" 

Mechanical arm shot up, the hand grabbing Spike's forearm and clutching it to his chest. 

Confused, "Yeah, it's me. You've been out for two days. I was worried. You hit your head and you weren't coming around."

Jet had a banging headache. He didn't know where he was, but gazing up at his partner's again human face, he didn't care. He just knew everything was going to be ok.

"What's wrong? You ok?" Spike asked. The metal hand had his arm in a deathgrip and was cutting off the circulation to his hand. 

Jet smiled. "You were a dog. Skylos shot you. I thought you were dead."

"I was a WHAT???"   _Ok, this is fucked up_  he thought. "Who the hell is Skylos?  And PLEASE tell me I wasn't a poodle!" he grinned.

Jet chuckled "No, a greyhound,"  Jet didn't take his eyes from his partner, "but you had shaggy green fur.  Skylos was a bounty head."   Spike nodded.   _A greyhound.That's ok._

"Sounds like I was one weird-assed dog!" 

Jet smiled. "You were a good dog. I got in trouble for not cleaning up after you, but you were a good dog."

Spike smiled.  His partner was going to be ok. Relief!

"Ummm, Jet?"    
  
Smile "Yeah."    
  
"You can let go of my arm now."    
  
Jet looked down. His mechanical hand had a tight grip on Spike's arm. "Oh yeah. Sorry."    
  
"S'ok" Spike said as he straightened, flexing his fingers to restore circulation.

A nurse entered the room, a tiny young Chinese lady named Chang Sylvia. She checked Jet's vitals and declared them strong. Jet was still staring at Spike, who looked like he needed sleep. Eyes were red-rimmed and more heavily lidded than normal. 

Nurse Chang noted with pleasure that Jet was awake and patted Spike on the arm. "See? I told you he would be ok!"

Jet asked him, "You ok?" 

Spike said, "I should ask you the same question."   _I was a dog? Holy shit. Hell of a dream._

Nurse Chang took Spike by the arm, letting him know that he needed to go now. Jet needed rest, and so did he. Jet told him to go, that he was going to be all right. 

"I HAVE missed a nap or two," Spike told him drily. 

Nurse Chang told Jet with a smile, "He hasn't left your side since you were brought in."

"What about Snowden?" Jet asked. 

Spike told him he convinced the cops that as bounty hunters they had dibs and would be turning in Snowden. They got the bounty. He also told Jet that the truck driver's insurance would cover Jet's hospital bill. It was all good.

Nurse Chang was leading Spike out when Jet called out that there was one more thing. Spike half turned. "What's that?" 

Jet grinned, "You spent a lot of time licking your balls."

Spike chuckled as he left, "Wouldn't YOU?"


End file.
